Goodbye
by Burp Slurp Squint
Summary: "You're the only one for me, Mikan." It's hard to be separated from your loved ones, especially from your special someone.


DISCLAIMER: Story's mine. The rest is not moine. (see more at the bottom bc don't wanna spoil u gais mehehe)

.

* * *

**GOODBYE**

"Natsume-kuuuuun!" A brunette girl called my name. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming.

I smiled at her.

"Look what I found!" She opened her palm and there, a bright yellow tulip.

Tulip.

"It's now my official favorite flower!" She concluded and I couldn't help but grin widely at her.

"It's beautiful." I complimented.

_Just like you._

"I know right! And tulip means foreverrrrr!" She turned and turned and turned.

_She's the prettiest person on Earth._

She fell down.

I chuckled as she was trying to stand up but failed everytime.

I offered help and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Natsume-kun. You're the best!" And she gave me two thumbs-up.

_I'm the worst..._

.

It was rainy day. She was staying in our house since we played the whole morning.

"Why won't we watch some movie?" She suggested.

"Oh, okay." I agreed and we headed to the living room.

"Can I choose what movie?" She grinned like a kid. Well, we were still kids back then. She was 8? Or was it 9? I couldn't really remember it well.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Uhm. How about The Proposal?" She asked me and I just said any will do.

So we watched that movie the nth time already. After all, that was her favorite movie. And as usual, she cried a lot, laughed a lot, she became crazy. And I swore you would really fall in love if one could only see her.

_Love..._

"Natsume." She sniffed. "Di—did you.. He—h—he said '_So, Margaret. Marry me . Because I'd like to date you.'_" Then she cried. I held her tight, so tight, so close to me. I couldn't help but to keep on hugging her 'til she stops.

_I would hug you until all your pain is gone..._

And over and over, she kept on repeating that, dreaming that one day, her prince charming would say that to her.

_I'll repeat that a million times if I have to..._

.

It was our first concert together. After that, we had the best 'hangover' of the event. We walked on our way home and sang the songs. All of the sudden, it rained.

"Wha-?" She was about to complain but suddenly, her mood became brighter if that was even possible with our current mood.

"Natsume-kun! It's raining!" She sort of loved and hated the rain at the same time. I knew what she wanted to, she wanted to have fun under the rain.

"Sing Dakota for me, Natsume. Pleaseeeee!" She clasped her hands together and looked at me with those puppy eyes. That trick.

"Oh Dakota~ I know our love is new. I barely know ya. I've fallen over you. It's the way you do, the things you do, that make me fall in love with you. Dakota, are you in love with me, too?" I sang it while looking at her.

But there she was twirling, swirling, turning – dancing, under the rain.

I couldn't help but smile.

_She's the best girl I'd ever had._

She turned to me and walked towards me.

I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Natsume, I..." She bit her lip.

"I like you, Mikan." I said, knowing this was the right time to say it.

She looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Natsume. I..." Once again, she bit her lip.

I kept quiet.

_Love..._

"I can't find a better half than you." And she gave me her beautiful, shy smile.

"You're the best, Mikan. I love you, too." And under the rain, we shared our first kiss.

.

The night was colder than the usual.

She pulled the blankets higher.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Sort of." She giggled.

Beeping machine, needles, smell of santizied place... It was the place I hate the most.

"Are you... okay?" She asked as she gave me a worried look.

"Of course, of course. How can I not be when I'm lying next to my one girl friend?"

I heard her giggle again and I couldn't help feel that pain that striked my heart everytime I heard her laugh, giggle or basically, her voice.

_We will be together, forever. You promised._

I hugged her tighter.

"Hey, Natsume."

I remained quiet, urging her to continue.

"If... If I die.." I shushed her.

_I don't want to hear it._

"No. Listen." She turned to look at me directly. She, then, cupped my face in a sort of awkward way since we were both lying down.

"Natsume, find someone who deserves you."

"I might sound high and proud, but you're the only one for me." I said, on the verge of tears.

She just chuckled.

"Natsume, seriously, promise me you'll find someone who deserves you. And once you find her, I'll be giving my permission for you guys to get married or what. If she's not deserving, I'll haunt her forever!" She jokingly said but I didn't laugh.

It wasn't funny.

"Natsume..." She started again but she saw that pained expression on my face.

"Stop, Mikan. Stop, please." And there it went, tears streamed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was because of me. If... If I had just picked you up on time... If you just didn't have to cross that road... If..." I couldn't speak anymore. The lump on my throat wasn't cooperating.

She hugged me tighter.

_And here it goes. Opposite of what I promised you... You're the one who's hugging me now while I'm in pain. I can't even do your last request._

"Should we call it a day?" She asked and I nodded in agreement.

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

I was startled at the noise that came from the machine.

I looked at Mikan. She was sleeping peacefully.

_Sleeping peacefully..._

And it all sank. I pressed the alarm button to inform the nurses that there was an emergency.

_She can't leave me._

"Mikan." I shook her.

"Mikan!" I shook her again. This time, a little bit harder.

People running, people pulling me away from Mikan, the doctor trying to salvage Mikan.

_This is just a bad dream._

But in my horror, the covered Mikan's face which meant... she was already dead.

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I screamed my lungs out, trying to call Mikan, trying to wake her up. But she won't. She fucking won't wake up.

"Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" I kneeled beside her.

_You're the only one for me, Mikan._

"I love you... Mikan." And with those lines, she was taken away from me.

_Goodbye._

* * *

_._

DISCLAIMER (cont): Thanks to the movie, "The Proposal" for which the said line was really from that movie. Yay!

And to the song "Dakota" by ARTTM (cries) for which those lyrics came from. U should listen to it. Hehe.


End file.
